


涟漪

by DuluDuluDu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 一篇废稿，吃个设定吧半养成，年轻的骑士捡到年幼的黑骑，带回去散养的故事
Relationships: 黑白骑, 龙/猫
Kudos: 5





	涟漪

他是从什么时候开始觊觎骑士的呢？黑骑最近常常在想这个问题。

他不知道幼年的自己为什么出现在敖龙族不曾踏足的利姆萨罗敏萨，骑士不肯告诉他。事实上，直到骑士碰到他，驱散欺负他的恶棍和小流氓之前，他都是混沌度日，经常几天吃不上一口好的。骑士当年也只是二十多岁初出茅庐的冒险者，他能恐吓住人多势众的毛贼，很大原因是靠银胄团的铠甲。即使是初级的短甲，也足够传达“惹了这个人后续很麻烦”的事实。英雄救人的情节总是该伴着光辉和粉红泡泡，就像他后来少女心到无可救药的白魔朋友幻想的一样。  
但事实不是这样的，他清楚地记得那是一个海都无可救药的阴雨天，乌云像无法驱散般地压得他喘不过气。他倒在水渍里，头发湿贴在脸上，翻滚着躲落下的拳头。就在他终于被按住，为首的抓着他的头要往地上撞时，一个盾牌飞过来砸得那混混一个踉跄。黑骑眯着肿起来的眼睛看过去，模模糊糊一团银白色的光向他跑来。走进一看，是一位年轻的银胄团骑士。他毛茸茸的双耳愤怒地立了起来，手搭在佩剑上大声呵斥。鲁加族混混不长眼地一拳打去，被他稳稳接住，相比较而言过于矮小的身形一拧，尖锐的脚甲飞踢上鲁加胃部，直踹得鲁加倒退四五步才站稳。为首的松开对他的钳制，拔腿就跑，害得他一头栽进积水里，角被撞得生疼。那骑士赶紧跑来扶住，一把捞起他抱到屋檐下避雨。  
直到骑士凑上前检查时，发尖的水滴落到他眼睑上，他才从七晕八素中回过神。他的恩人毛色很浅，亚麻色的短发朴实而干净。眼睛是灰蓝色的，圆圆的瞳孔上下打量他，担心他有更严重的伤。  
在当时，黑骑并没有见过男性猫魅，但对猫魅一族一直很有好感，因为在他饥肠辘辘时，总是俾斯麦餐厅的猫女服务员偷偷给他一些剩下的面包充饥。在他和他未来的养父相遇时，他只有4岁（或者5岁，谁知道呢），每天只为生存提心吊胆，根本不懂情情爱爱。在骑士领着他去吃饭时，感恩和惶恐占据了他的大脑。他看骑士就像看光，不知道什么时候光会离开，紧张地蜷缩在光辉之下体验他的恩惠，拼命多吃，生怕这就是唯一一顿。  
餐厅的猫女服务员在给他们上菜时，抓住机会向骑士介绍还不到他腰高的黑骑。  
“先生，这个孩子很乖巧很聪明。”猫女说，她向小时候的黑骑眨眼，暗示他配合一点，“他也很有力气，之前和混混单挑的时候成功过，如果你能带着他走，哪怕是让他成为家仆，他都一定不会让你失望——”她显然知道如果能跟着骑士混，黑骑的出路一定比现在好的多。  
“等等等等，家仆？”猫魅没忍住，打断了女士的发言，“我虽说是骑士，但是一心向往军中生活，并不在意授勋，有人跟着肯定是不方便的。我也觉得我并不能照顾好这个孩子...”  
“那他可能就会饿死，或者被人打死。”猫魅女士担忧地说，“你知道，在利姆萨罗敏萨，几乎没有敖龙族出现。人们见了他，只会视他的黑角为不祥。混混们都会合起伙来欺负他，要不是他还小，跑的快，有点脑子，怕是早被打死了。就算他能平安长大，我担心他的出路也不会比一个混混好很多。”她恳求地看向骑士，“您看上去一定是个温柔的人，一定不忍心看着这么一个孩子落得这种下场吧！尤其是在您能伸出援手的情况下。”  
说实话，作为一个第一次见面的陌生人，猫女的要求显得有点过分。但是她说的很对，既然看到了、遇到了，骑士的性格不太可能允许撒手不管，像喂野猫一样赏他一顿饱饭就甩手离开。虽然他也才二十出头，贸然接手会给他造成不清不楚的影响，但骑士最终还是点了头。他抱歉地起身，出门用通讯贝和银胄团那边讲了一段时间，带着好消息回来。  
“他们同意了，如果他可以经过考核，他能先加入预备团受训。”猫魅向他微笑，“我不能保证能教育好他，但是我觉得这样的结果总比在这里要好的多。”  
黑骑瞪大了眼，他的大脑一时无法接受这样的信息，手机械地往嘴里送汤，糊到脸上都没有察觉。  
然后他记住了骑士的笑颜 ，虽然当时并没有意识到这是因为他的滑稽样，他只知道他要有家了，他可以离开这里了。骑士的笑容像阳光。

第一次见面他没有产生那种感情。那究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？

可能是从青少年时期开始的，黑骑想。他现在正舒舒服服地躺着，盯着自家的天花板。在他被带来沙都三年后，骑士厌烦了日复一日的巡逻，申请调职到更有趣的冒险者指导，带着他搬进高脚孤丘的公寓里。在往后的日子里，不论二人身在何处，是否待在一起，黑骑都从心里觉得只有沙都拥挤的小公寓才是真正的家。在他心中，家就是每天汗津津和骑士一起从训练场回来，他去帮银胄团和公寓里其他住户洗刷陆行鸟后，看到脱去铠甲的骑士在厨房忙碌的样子。  
每当看到这个场景，他的心都像是被软软地戳动似的，能目不转睛盯好久，直到骑士扭头，对他皱眉并把他丢去洗澡。  
骑士真的是非常温柔的人，比起城内巡逻更适合用他的耐心开导一茬又一茬的豆芽。但黑骑对于他的职业变动有一点不开心，因为他太爱笑了。他对那么多人笑，对蠢得冒烟的冒险者也生不起来气。有时他会和黑骑对练，在轻松格挡黑骑的攻势后，笑着揉他的头，讲解战斗的要点。这是黑骑最喜欢的环节，有时甚至故意露点马脚，美滋滋地听骑士的额外指导。这个时候的骑士是他一个人的，他能名正言顺地盯着他看。  
黑骑在进入青春期后长得飞快，十几岁就已经几乎和他的养父一样高。他逐渐擅长使用剑盾，以其无穷的力量打趴了无数同辈。就在他以为自己注定当一个骑士，乌尔达哈政变爆发了。女王遇刺，拂晓成了幕后黑手，罗罗力特派出银胄团追杀逃亡的光之战士，骑士被临时征召，配合外交官去联络伊修加德。  
在那个清晨，骑士飞快地收拾东西准备出发时，黑骑问：“你要去多久？”  
骑士头也不抬地说：“我觉得很快，因为伊修加德并不会让我们进去搜查的。”他背上行李，在门口回头向黑骑笑。  
“在家等我，饿了就去蹭隔壁白魔的饭。”他挥手离开了。  
黑骑当时不知道他这一去就再没回过沙都。第一年完全没有消息，同事们传言他们联络被拒，只好尝试混进去，以至于无法和外界联络。就这么过去了一年，两年，他开始怀疑他是不是死了，或者正好借此机会不要他了，离开了。每天黑骑结束训练回到空荡荡的家里，看向冷清落灰的灶台，心里都像是被挖掉一块一般空虚。第三年春天，在银胄团团长问他是否同意升入正式团时，他拒绝了，只身踏上了北上的道路。  
这时的他已经高过了大部分人族，在军团大锅饭的滋养下，他体格健壮，晒的黝黑，一双黑角光洁尖锐，过于犀利的五官拒人千里之外。当时的他渴望找到骑士，填补自己心里的空洞，但这似乎也不是黑骑想寻找的答案。

那么是再次见面的时候吗？


End file.
